The present invention relates to an extremely thin, fluid management article that is intended to be worn adjacent a user""s perineum. The article is useful in collecting and/or absorbing low volumes of bodily fluids, such as menses, urine, and perspiration.
Externally worn absorbent articles for managing discharged bodily fluids are well known in the art. A plethora of design features have evolved over the years in an effort to improve the performance of these articles, such as lateral extensions for wrapping around a user""s undergarment, body-conforming means for diminishing any gaps between the article and the user""s body, and the addition of highly absorbent and retentive materials, such as those materials commonly referred to as superabsorbents. An additional evolutionary aspect of these articles, is a reduction in article thickness (caliper).
The designers of the reduced caliper articles referred to above have maintained the absorptive capacity of the relatively thicker articles being replaced, thereby providing users with a thin and flexible article capable of managing significant volumes of fluid. For example Osborne, III, U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,264, discloses a thin and flexible sanitary napkin having a capacity great enough to handle medium to high menstrual flows. The napkins in ""264 have a preferred caliper of less than about 2.6 millimeters and total fluid capacity of at least about 20.0 grams. Brandt et al., U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,649, discloses absorbent articles comprising an intimate admixture of hydrophilic fiber material and hydrogel-forming particles, purportedly capable of holding high amounts of discharged body fluids.
More and more consumers are purchasing and wearing fluid management articles on an everyday basis, as compared to only during their menstrual period. Consumers may experience daily perspiration, vaginal discharge, post intercourse drainage, and other fluid discharges due to various conditions, such as infection. To manage the daily discharge and to feel xe2x80x9cfreshxe2x80x9d, consumers must purchase and wear standard napkins or panty liners, dealing with the obtrusiveness and high absorptive capacity associated with these products. While articles such as those disclosed in ""264 and ""649 are suitable for managing significant volumes of fluid, they are overdesigned for managing low volumes, such as those encountered intermenstrually. Even the least absorbing articles commercially available in the U.S., such as CAREFREE panty liners and KOTEX LIGHTDAYS pantiliners, offer excess absorption capacity for light menstrual flow and intermenstrual discharge.
One approach to address managing low volumes of bodily fluids is disclosed in Boisse et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,963. The article disclosed in ""963 is a panty liner, consisting essential of a unitary sheet of nonwoven fabric constituting a primary liquid-retaining component and plurality of recesses on its top surface, and a liquid-impervious barrier layer. Boisse et al. teaches constructing the nonwoven fabric from a mixture of fiber types, with rayon fibers being a constant in the multitude of combinations. A disadvantage realized with this construction is that the rayon fibers are absorbent, and therefore may retain fluid at or near its skin-contacting surface. If the outer surface feels clammy to a user, then discomfort occurs, with an extreme case impelling the user to replace the article before its useful life has terminated.
What is still needed is a thin and flexible fluid management article that provides extreme comfort and adequate capacity for collecting and/or absorbing limited volumes of bodily fluid.
The present invention relates to a fluid management article to be worn adjacent a user""s perineum for collecting and/or absorbing low volumes of bodily fluids encountered both menstrually and intermenstrually. The article is particularly useful for everyday use, that is, for managing daily perspiration, vaginal discharge, post intercourse drainage, and other bodily fluids due to various conditions, such as infection.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a fluid management article designed and configured to be worn adjacent a user""s perineum, comprising an absorbent-free, liquid permeable structure having a first surface and a second surface opposite thereof; and a barrier layer covering at least a portion of the second surface, is provided. These articles being substantially free of absorbent material will collect fluid within the interstitial spaces (pores), to prevent fluid from transferring to unwanted surfaces.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, a fluid management article designed and configured to be worn adjacent a user""s perineum, comprising a liquid permeable cover; a barrier layer; and an absorbent core intermediate the cover and the barrier layer; wherein the article has a total capacity of 1.2 grams or less, is provided.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a fluid management article designed and configured to be worn adjacent a user""s perineum, comprising a liquid permeable cover; a barrier layer; and an absorbent core intermediate the cover and the barrier layer; the absorbent core comprising 0.7 grams or less of absorbent material, is provided. Preferably, the absorbent material is substantially free of hydrogel-forming polymers.